


Clear day

by adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arm Wrestling, F/M, Fuck Canon, I love them so much, I would lowkey die for them, It's six am help, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Oneshot, Original Character(s), Season 8, Shadam, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior/pseuds/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior
Summary: His relationship with Adam was kind of weird. They had decided they would remain friends and decide if they wanted to go further later.But all Shiro wanted was to impress Adam so that he would want to date him.----------Pls I love just friends Adashi so much 🥺🥺
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Clear day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's six am when im doing this so sorry for the mistakes but also I haven't watched the clear day episode in a WHILE which is why some things won't be accurate so sorry for that.  
> Also, I made Allura and romelle girlfriends who are having fun at a carnival because I wanted to 🥺

Shiro stepped on to the planet’s surface  “ah it feels good to calm down for a bit ” recently the morale on the atlas had been extremely low so it was good for the team to have some time off.

The planet looked really pretty. There was a whole Carnival maybe he could meet up with Adam. His relationship with Adam was kind of weird. They had decided they would remain friends and decide if they wanted to go further later. 

But all Shiro wanted was to impress Adam so that he would want to date him. He looked at where Adam was standing with his team. 

The team Adam had put together was extremely impressive. Including him, the team consists of five of the best Garrison officers. One of them in particular, Ryou Nanami was someone Shiro didn't like mainly because he was sure that Nanami had a crush on Adam.

They were talking right now which made Shiro’s heart hurt. Was he being a little overdramatic? Probably. Did it still hurt? Yes. He was so busy looking longingly at Adam that he didn't even notice Lance behind him. 

“Heya Shiro, you okay?” he said from behind him. Shiro was startled at the sudden voice. 

“Uhh yeah I’m okay” 

“You don't really seem okay though”

“Really Lance it's fine don't worry”

“What I think is that you're jealous of the guy talking to Adam right now” 

Shit! Lance had figured him out. 

“Um I'm not jealous I'd just rather have Adam be with me”

“That's literally the definition of jealous” 

“Maybe you should try to impress him, I heard that there's an arm-wrestling contest nearby you'd be good at that”

That- That was a wonderful idea! If he could impress Adam he'd want to be with him. 

He looked over at Adam and he was still talking to that guy. So he walked away and tried to look for the arm-wrestling contest. While walking by he saw Keith and hunk outside a ride, pidge arguing with one of the store owners, Allura and romelle at one of the jewellery stores and coran at a yalmor screeching contest??

He quickly made his way over to the area where the arm-wrestling contest was being held and walked in. 

“Hello there! Do you want to take part in this tournament?”a small blue alien said

“Uh yeah I would like to take part”

The alien made led him to an area in the middle of the place where the contest was being held and when he looked down at the audience he saw everyone there, even Adam.

His opponent came forward and he realised that it was the galra General who had imprisoned slav. “Oh boy he's going to be strong,” Shiro thought, but he had to do this because Adam was watching and he wanted to make sure Adam was impressed. 

In the end, Shiro ended up defeating the galra General. He could see Adam clapping and looking impressed, he smiled to himself. He was still standing at the table where the general and he had their contest when Adam lifted himself onto the area where the table was kept. 

“Hey Takashi, since you're the new winner of this competition, do you want to go against me?” Adam said with a smug smile on his face.

Shiro didn't know what to say so he agreed. Adam smiled as he sat across him. He heard the crowd whisper about how Shiro was definitely going to win since Adam was much lankier than Shiro.

Adam smiled as he said “get ready to lose shirogane” 

“You wish”

Shiro applied pressure onto Adam’s flesh hand with his metal one, he almost had Adam down when- Adam leaned forward onto the table and gave Shiro a small kiss on the cheek. 

Shiro blushed and lost control of his arm and Adam simply put Shiro’s metal arm down and won. Shiro could hear him softly chuckle as he pulled away. Shiro looked up and found Adam cheekily smiling at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
